Top Secret
by MichelleLeeHan
Summary: Sus amigas le enseñaron lo esencial: "La que no es puta no disfruta" pero ahí estaba ella que a pesar de todo solamente se llegaba a preguntar: ¿En qué momento empezaré a disfrutar?
1. Chapter 1

_**TOP SECRET**_

_Disclaimers: Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro con el fin de entretener._

_Aclaración: La historia puede tornarse demasiado superficial para muchas personas. A pesar que la historia se me vino a la cabeza al hablar con unas amigas las cuales, por cierto, tienen cierto parecido a los personaje, la mayoría de las cosas salieron de mi retorcida mente, así que __**cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia**__._

_Contiene: –intento- de Lemmon, lenguaje fuerte y vulgar. Así que si son susceptibles a estas cosas por favor de no leer._

_Resumen: Sus amigas le enseñaron lo esencial: "La que no es puta no disfruta" pero ahí estaba ella que a pesar de todo solamente se llegaba a preguntar: ¿En qué momento empezaré a disfrutar? _

* * *

_**Puta**_: como equivalente de «prostituta», se debe tan sólo a una contracción vulgar del término original. **Puta para mis amigas: **palabra simple utilizada prácticamente para **TODO**.

* * *

- ¡Oh Dios mío, Sakura que puta eres! – la inconfundible chillona voz de mi amiga rubia se escuchó por todo el campus, a mi parecer, apuntándome despectivamente su dedo índice con aquella manicura recién hecha.

- Lo sé – le contesté, apartando su dedo que se encontraba a centímetros de mi cara. Proseguí en levantar mi taza y pasarla suavemente por mis labios, sintiendo el amargo sabor del café pasando por mi garganta. Su suave sabor siempre me reconfortaba en cualquier momento.

La mirada verdusca de mi otra amiga hizo contacto con mis grandes ojos jade, ofreciéndome una sonrisa ladina, típica de ella. Se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento acolchonado de la cafetería, buscando mejor comodidad y empezó a hablarme:

- No entiendo como aún no te lo coges, Sakura. Ése tipo se muere por ti y no negare lo obvio, esta buenísimo.

Suspiré para mi misma. Ya me lo esperaba, Temari siempre sale diciéndonos "la charla" en donde nos tenemos que acostar, prácticamente, con todo tipo sexy que pase frente a nuestras narices.

- No es tan fácil – respondí.

- Oh cierto, disculpa.- musito con falso pesar.- Olvidaba que seguías siendo "La Virgen Sakura". – Sus ojos se posaron en la figura de nuestra amiga rubia y continuo – Aprende de Ino, ella es Puta de nacimiento. Sigue siendo Virgen pero eso no le quita el hecho de que ha llegado a más de la cuenta con sus "amiguitos".

Ino golpeo amistosamente el hombro de Temari en signo de molestia. Siguió masticando su chicle de fresa haciendo una pequeña bomba para después explotarla, y nuevamente se repitiendo el ciclo.

- A mi no me metas en esto, Temari. Todo fue culpa del desastroso ex novio de Saku, mira que solo la hizo perder su glorioso tiempo. – comento Ino.

-Ni me hagas recordarlo. ¿Se fijaron lo que puso ayer por Facebook? Está más que ardido. Si el es quien quería terminarte no sé para que se molesta.

Suspiré, por segunda vez en el corto tiempo que llevábamos hablando en aquel recinto.

- No, no pude ver lo que puso ahora de mí, ¿Qué no recuerdas? Me elimino de su lista de amigos y no creo que tarde tanto en bloquearme.- Respondí.

Su imagen paso por mis ojos; un "buen tipo" sin duda alguna, Ojos tan negros y profundos, en conjunto a su cabellera que siempre llevaba revuelta y su piel tan pálida como la de un enfermo. Sin duda alguna, hablábamos sobre _**Kaoru Haze**_, mi ex novio, otro estudiante de nuestra escuela. Tuve una relación con el por poco más de un año, en la cual, su inexperiencia mando todo a la mierda. Un "Hipster Frustrado" que se la pasaba juzgando a los demás por su forma de verse. Fue anteriormente el mejor amigo de Ino, hasta que, bueno, el confundió sus sentimientos y al ser rechazado por ella y dejarlo con el papel en la frente con la legenda "FRIENDZONE" no tuvo más remedio que salir conmigo. Triste, ¿verdad? Bueno, de eso tuve conciencia hasta que las cosas ya iban de mal en peor e Ino no tuvo más remedio que contármelo absolutamente todo, y he ahí la razón de nuestra ruptura.

- Ya dije: es un ARDIDO, con "A" mayúscula.- Comento divertida Temari, quitándome mi taza de café y darle un gran trago. Observo divertida la cara de molestia que hace y reprimo una pequeña carcajada. - ¡Mierda, Saku! Esto está terriblemente amargo.

Ino estalla en carcajadas, saca un papel de su bolso en el cual envuelve su goma de mascar y continúa con la conversación.

- A Sakura le gustan amargos, Tema. Dejando a tú ex de lado. Saku –Ino se dirige a mi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - Sigue con el relato, nos hablabas de lo bueno que es Suigetsu.

Típico de Ino, el chisme no podía pasar de largo con ella.

Temari siguió con el tema – Si, tú prosigue, Saku.

_Suigetsu Hozuki: Mi "amigo con derecho a roce". Compañero de nuestra aula y el chico "buenísimo" del que hablaba Temari en un principio. Ojos penetrantes de un extraño color violeta y cabello blanco. ¿Su cuerpo? Bien, ¿para qué negar lo que dice Temari? A él si que lo hicieron sus padres con amor. _

- ¿Qué más quieren que les cuente? Ya les dije todo.

Bueno, no todo. Observe la mirada inquisidora de Temari y la cómplice de Ino. Era obvio que ella sabia que eso no era todo. Voltee los ojos para no seguir cargando con su dura mirada, ella sonrío… me ha descubierto.

- No seas tan santa, Saku. – Le observe, ¿No sería capaz de delatarme frente a Temari, verdad? Su sonrisa se ensancho y continúo. - Ve a Temari, estoy segura que ahora esta más que contenta después de haberse tirado al mejor amigo de su hermano: Shikamaru. Y eso que el es dos años menor. Pobre de ella, si la policía se llega a enterar la meten a la cárcel por violación a menores.

Casi grito al cielo. ¡Gracias, Ino! Pero vaya forma de ayudarme: cambiando de tema a uno mucho más controversial sobre nuestra otra amiga, haciendo que olvide, aunque sea momentáneamente, el tema anterior.

Temari soltó un bufido - ¡Qué quede claro que yo no sabia que era menor! – Se cruzo de brazos bajo sus pechos resaltándose, aún más, de lo normal.

- ¿Qué no sabias?- Ino resoplo divertida- Temari, es amigo de tu hermano. Era obvio que iba a ser de la misma edad.

-¿Tan asocial crees que es mi hermano? Puede que tenga amigos más grandes de su edad, igual que nosotras.

-No es que crea que sea asocial, querida. Solo que acéptalo. Si, tú hermano es un Dios Griego caído del cielo, el cual, por cierto, no se parece nada a ti, sin embargo; sus amigos solo se conforman por Shikamaru, el niño extraño amante de los Insectos…

-Shino… - Temari la interrumpió.

-Si, eso: Chijo, Sino, lo que sea, me da igual. – Resto importancia a su nombre la rubia haciendo un movimiento de mano en conjunto a sus palabras. – Bueno, como decía: sus amigos solo son ellos, el extraño que se viste diario deverde y el gordo que no para de comer.

-Lee y Chouji… ¡Rayos! Tienes razón, los amigos de mi hermano no ayudan en nada.

Ino carcajeo quedito – Yo siempre, siempre, tengo razón, Cariño.

- Estúpida egocéntrica…

- ¿A quién le dices egocéntrica, Rubia Oxigenada?

-¡¿Rubia Oxigenada?! Mira quien habla, la morena andante. –Ironizo Temari…

Y ahí iban de nuevo. No hay día en el cual no quieran matarse con miradas ni palabras, aun sigo sin entender como es que no han cometido un asesinato el una de la otra.

Observo el reloj de mi muñeca… 5 minutos, llevan 5 minutos sin parar de insultarse y mi paciencia es limitada.

- ¡¿Pueden callarse de una jodida vez?! Llaman demasiado la atención. – Grité poniendo mis manos sobre la mesa con un certero golpe en seco y levantándome de mi asiento.

Y ahí voy yo de nuevo, la que siempre las separa en el momento que tienen el cuchillo sobre sus cuellos, metafóricamente hablando, claro.

- Maldita sea, Sakura. Ahora todos están volteando a vernos, ¿Podrías haber sido más discreta? – La voz de Temari sonó en mi oído, haciendo que regrese a mi antigua posición.

- Lo sé – Prosiguió Ino – Tú si sabes llamar la atención.

Un estruendoso sonido se escucho. El término de clase había llegado.

- Da igual, muero de cansancio – menciono Temari levantándose de su puesto y estirándose exageradamente.

- ¿Cansancio? Tema, no saltamos las últimas 3 horas. – mencione irónica.

Ella realizo una sonrisa de lado – Estar con ustedes dos ya es demasiado suplicio por hoy.

- Así nos amas – Mencione a la par con Ino.

- Es obvio que las amo, putas. Las veo mañana.

Observamos como Temari tomaba su bolso y lo echaba a su hombro, daba media vuelta y con un sutil movimiento de caderas empezaba a alejarse de la estancia. Sus piernas largas y torneadas que con cada pisada no se movían ni un ápice, resaltando todo el ejercicio que realizaba. Claro, si con ejercicio nos referimos a las horas de sexo desenfrenado y sus diferentes posiciones que realizaba al mes.

De repente una mirada me erizó por completo trayendo consigo un escalofrío de mi parte, por supuesto que era Ino aquella mirar, la cual me observaba detenidamente y con su sonrisa prepotente de lado. De ella no me podré salvar.

- Me debes una grande, Saku.

- ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

- Claro, pero no salgas con eso. Ahora que no está Temari aquí, sácalo todo.

Resople, era obvio que no me salvaría de está. Bueno, daba lo mismo, al fin y al cabo se terminaría enterando.

Con Temari no es que no quisiese que supiera, pero la conozco demasiado bien, y aunque sea realmente una gran amiga, en sus momentos de embriaguez termina contando absolutamente todo, y se supone que esto tiene que ser solo entre el implicado y yo, y claro, léase el implicado como suigetsu

- ¿Desde el inicio?

- Claro, y lo quiero con lujo de detalles.

…

* * *

.

¿Cómo debería de empezar? Ah si, quizás en el momento en que nuestras bocas se conectaron por primera vez, todo gracias a la estupenda idea de Ino de querer jugar a "la botellita" y retándolo a besarme. Y bueno, de ahí todo fue en picada, a pesar de que aquello no había sido nada más que un solo reto, es como si le hubiese dado paso libre a mi boca cada que a el se le antojada, y aunque quisiera negarme, ¡en serio, quise hacerlo! pero el estúpido besaba endemoniadamente bien.

.

Aunque quizás lo que hizo que todo cambiara fuera el hecho de que me invitase a salir, y a pesar de que mi mente no dejaba de gritar "_¡No lo hagas! Sakura, dí que no" _ solo atine a sonreír tontamente y asentir con la cabeza.

¡Mierda! Si, fue en ese momento en que las cosas fueron demasiado tarde.

El día concordado llego y aunque una parte de mi luchaba por inventar una patética excusa para así poder faltar a la cita, la otra parte solamente se dedicaba a buscar con empeño un conjunto que pudiese ser perfecto para la ocasión.

Y creo que fue peor al verme vestida por completo frente al espejo. Los tacones altos dorados con aquellas mallas negras y la blusa straple del mismo color con algunos sutiles adornos en oro. Creo que me había pasado, si lo que intentaba hacer era que las cosas no se fueran de la manos iba por el camino equivocado.

El sonido de la bocina de su auto llego y tomando mi bolso salí apresuradamente de mi casa. Que dicha la mía el que mis padres no se encontraran hasta entrada más la noche.

El se encontraba ya fuera del auto, con la puerta del copiloto abierta para permitirme el paso. Nuestras miradas chocaron y sentí el impulso de correr _¡Vamos, Sakura huye en cuento puedas! _Pero las cosas cambiaron al chocar la otra parte de mí observando con detenimiento la ropa que llevaba puesta y por acto de reflejo solo atine a subirme al auto, escuchando su suave voz decirme:

- ¡Vaya! Eres hermosa.

Sonreí de medio lado agradeciendo sus palabras. Vas en buen camino Hozuki.

Terminamos en una plaza comercial de la ciudad, en donde falta destacar es que lo más seguro es que para los ojos de cualquier extraño seguramente parecíamos como cualquier pareja enamorada, ya que el me tomaba por los hombros y me abrazaba con tal fuerza que en lo único que podía mi mente pensar era en la fuerte y adictiva fragancia que portaba.

Nos besábamos cada que había tiempo, terminando de perder por completo la razón, mi lengua buscaba ya desesperadamente la suya aunque no quisiera.

El tiempo fue pasando y pronto dieron las 10 de la noche. Tomamos nuevamente marcha a mi hogar hablando sobre cosas triviales, calmándose mi razón ya que el día empezaba a culminar. Me llevaba a mi casa y todo terminaba, ¿verdad?

Oh, vaya que estaba mal, y muy mal.

No tardamos mas de media hora en estar nuevamente en el estacionamiento, y el haciendo gracia de su buen manejo en el auto se estaciono en las casillas de visitante, las cuales siempre estaban vacías y dicha la mía un cerco impedía la vista directa a mi hogar.

Tal y como había previsto, las cosas no habían terminado con solo bajarme del auto, besar su mejilla y decir: adiós. Antes de que tomase mi bolso e intentara abrir la puerta del carro, el se anticipo a mis movimientos, tomándome suavemente de mi cara para voltear a ver su rostro y de repente sentir su aliento a menta a milímetros de mi boca. Nuestros alientos chocaban, el inclino su cabeza a mi posición y nuestros labios se encontraron frenéticamente, ansiados el uno al otro. Besándonos como si no hubiese mañana. Él con su mano en una de mis piernas y la otra en el respaldo del asiento, y yo con mis dos brazos sujetos a su cuello y mis dedos jugando con los mechones de su cabello.

Los segundos pasaron y el oxigeno empezó a hacernos falta, separándonos un poco buscando el aire tan ansiado.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron nuevamente y no se necesito una palabra para nuevamente caer en el juego danzante de lenguas.

Tomo posesión de mis caderas levantándome y sentarme sutilmente en sus piernas. El beso seguía prolongándose cada vez con mayor ímpetu.

Nos alejamos por otros segundos y el musito:

- ¿Qué somos?

- Amigos, ¿no?

- Entonces ya no podré besarte en la escuela…

Nuevamente el impulso de seguir con el juego gano, callándolo con un beso. Joder, no sé por qué razón el estar tan lejos de sus labios me era imposible de seguir.

- A menos que quieras que lo siga haciendo.

Y fue en ese momento en que sus ojos chispearon y su boca volvió a acercarse peligrosamente a la mía que perdí y solo atine a decir:

- ¡A la mierda todo! Tú solo bésame.

Y el tan obediente cumplió con mi deseo. Ahora era yo la que buscaba mas cercanía con su cuerpo, poniendo mis manos inexpertas por su torso, mientras su mano acariciaba mi muslo izquierdo.

El tiempo pasaba como si los minutos de segundos se trataran.

Una de sus manos pasó por debajo de mi blusa, con la súbita intención de quitarla. Y ahí es donde reprocho el haberme puesto aquella blusa de straple.

Mi mano alcanzo la suya para que parara y regresara a mi muslo.

El calor ya era sofocante y los vidrios empañados del auto lo comprobaban. Gracias a Dios que los vidrios eran polarizados.

Nuevamente su mano comenzó a ascender, ahora posándose en mi vientre plano y metiéndola suavemente entre mis mallas. Sus grandes manos rápidamente encontraron un lugar entre estas y nuevamente un deje de razón entro en mí, ¡Diablos, no me había depilado!

Mi mano nuevamente tomo control de la situación sacándola de entre mi ropa. Al parecer comprendió lo que mis acciones querían reflejar por lo que no siguió insistiendo, regresando ahora nuevamente a mi sexo, pero ahora por sobre mi ropa, acariciándolo con movimientos circulares y lentos que lograban sacar cortos gemidos de mi parte los cuales eran callados por su boca, la cual solamente se alejaba de la mía cuando ya no podíamos más y nuevamente seguir, como si de una adicción se tratase.

Me moví de sus piernas, para ponerme nuevamente del lado del copiloto. Ahora estaba completamente ida, y era sucumbida por las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

El recorrió el asiento lo más que pudo y recargando el respaldo.

Su mano reacciono como si por instinto se dieran las cosas y tomo por nueva cuenta mi sexo, acariciándolo levemente. Yo no quería quedarme atrás, y en ese momento agradecí el leer tantas novelas eróticas y el porno, que sabía perfectamente que hacer. Moví mi mano hasta llegar a una de sus piernas a la cual comencé a darle acaricias y apretar de vez en cuando, el bulto de entre sus pantalones cada vez era más notorio, por lo que con un ágil movimiento lo tome por fuera de su pantalón causándole un grave gruñido, el cual no tarde de callar con mi boca.

Ahora fue el quien tomo la iniciativa, dejando en paz mí ahora ya, húmedo sexo, para desabrocharse el pantalón, dejando a la vista su majestuosa erección. Sujetó una de mis manos colocándola sobre su pene, y en seguida capté lo que quería que hiciera.

Mis movimientos, aunque torpes pero seguros, provocaban de vez en cuando un pequeño gemido que salía de sus labios.

.

Arriba, Abajo, Arriba, Abajo…

La secuencia seguía sin dejar tregua.

Era la primera vez que realizaba algo como eso, y aunque Ino ya me había relatado la primera vez que ella lo hizo, esto era completamente diferente a lo que pensé.

El no permitió que yo terminara con mi trabajo al levantarme y posicionarme sobre el, ahora la diferencia era que mis piernas se encontraban cada una al lado de su cuerpo. Mi sexo, aun cubierto con mis mayas, reacciono en seguida al sentir la presión del suyo al bajar un poco mis caderas y tener contacto con su erección.

Posiciono sus grandes manos en mis glúteos marcando el movimiento que quería que siguiese. Me movía lentamente en un principio, rozando su sexo con el mío, y conforme más el ambiente se calentaba, mis movimientos eran más rápidos.

El cansancio estaba a punto de vencerme, siendo la primera vez que hacia algo parecido a esto ¿era normal que una se cansara, no?

Me desplome sobre el poniendo mis manos en dirección a sus hombros impidiendo que mi cuerpo cayera por completo.

Comencé a atacar como un vampiro a su cuello, besándolo, succionando y mordiéndolo, pero con precaución de no dejar ningún rastro. Seguía moviendo mis caderas en simulación a una penetración. Mi lengua se encontró con el lóbulo de su oreja, que no tardo en besar y estirar.

Me aleje un poco de el, mientras este sacaba un pequeño paquete de entre el sillón. _Un condón. _Realice una risa divertida, creo que el debería de saberlo.

- Ja, soy virgen. – le comente.

Y lo que el me contesto, por mucho que no me lo imaginara, me dejo en shock.

- Yo igual, pero no quiero mancharte.

Abrió el paquete y con torpeza se empezó a poner el condón. _Bueno, ahora si lo creo._

Volví a colocarme sobre el, repitiendo la operación de simular la penetración.

No tenia noción del tiempo en ese momento, y en lo único que me interesaba ver era su rostro sucumbido por nuestras acciones y los vidrios empañados por el calor que hacía.

No se me pudo pasar otra escena en la cabeza que aquella película "El Titanic" en donde los protagonistas tenían relaciones, de igual manera, en un auto. Y en donde Rose dejo la marca de su mano en aquel vidrio, símbolo de lo acontecido en esa noche.

Y si, ¿Para qué negarlo? Tuve que parar mis instintos de realizar lo mismo.

…

Estábamos tan metidos en nuestras acciones y pensamientos que de un salto nos alejamos un poco el uno del otro al escuchar la estruendosa canción de moda que provenía de mi celular.

_Mi madre estaba llamándome. _

- ¿Bueno?

- Saku, hija. Ya es noche, ¿Dónde estas?

- Estoy a unas cuadras de la casa, no tardo en llegar. – _Si, mentí. _

- Está bien, en un momento te veo.

La llamada de mi madre me bajo por completo la calentura que me dominaba.

- ¿A unas cuadras de tu casa? – la sonrisa de Suigetsu se ensancho y con un rápido movimiento se deshizo del condón lanzándolo a la parte trasera del auto. – No es de niñas buenas mentir, Sakurita.

- Lo sé, pero a menos que no quieras que te siga ayudando con tu problemita… - dirigí mi vista a su, todavía, erecto pene – por que si es así, no hay problema, yo me bajo y asunto arreglado.

Hice el ademán de tomar mi bolso y salir del auto, mas su mano me tomo por uno de mis brazos impidiendo que siguiera con mi movimiento.

- Yo nunca dije que no.

Ahora era yo quien tenía la sonrisa socarrona pintada en el rostro. Nuevamente con mi mano derecha tome el bulto de entre sus piernas y seguí el movimiento ascendente y descendente.

- Mas rápido, Saku. – Me pidió y yo cumplí con su capricho. - ¡Dios! Me vengo.

Mis manos se movían por si solas, esperando el culminante final. Una pequeña vibración en mi mano me confirmo lo que se venia, y de un momento a otro, esta se lleno de aquel jugo blanquecino.

- Perdona. Toma, puedes secarla con esto.- musito pasándome su suéter con la cual limpie mi mano.

- No te preocupes. Bueno, creo que esto es todo. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Sui.

Hice el ademán de salir del auto, siendo interrumpida nuevamente por su mano agarrando mi brazo y volteándome, chocando sus labios contra los míos en una nueva danza.

- Nos vemos mañana, Sakura. Gracias.

Y así saliendo del auto y viendo como este partía, me encamine a la entrada de mi puerta, pero, ¡Joder! Me duelen horribles mis piernas.

Ignoré el repentino dolor de mis extremidades y entre a mi casa, siendo recibida por mi madre anunciándome que la comida ya estaba servida.

Entré a mi habitación, me tumbe en la cama pensando en las cosas que pasaron en esté día y fue ahí que mi razón volvió…

¡¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer?!

Ahora, estaba jodida.

* * *

…

- Así que en parte a lo que le conteste a Temari es cierto.- Fue la voz de Ino la que se escucho al terminar de contarle mi relato. – Bueno, quitando que le hiciste un _Handy (*)_ a Suigetsu y el que te montaste sobre el.

- Si…

Y ahí era donde esperaba su reprimenda, pero ocurrió algo que deberás me desconcertó. Una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

- ¡Vaya, Saku! Al parecer ya no eres tan virgen como creíamos.

- ¿Crees que lo que hice estuvo bien? – le cuestione. – Ya sabes, por no ser ni novios ni nada de eso.

- ¿Lo dices por no sentir nada por el? – Yo asentí. – Oh no, Saku, cuando la calentura te llega pues te llego y no puedes hacer nada más. Además, vele el lado positivo, ahora podremos hablar las dos sobre este tema sin prejuicio alguno.

Si, Ino era perfecta para hacerme sentir mejor en todos los casos.

- Y recuerda: **"La que no es puta no disfruta"**.

.

* * *

Handy*: Con handy se refiere a una ayuda de mano, en este caso como masturbación. ~Es un modismo que se esta utilizando mucho en mi ciudad.

Lo sé, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios. Tengo otras dos historias comenzadas las cuales tengo semanas, si no que meses en actualizar, y me digno a subir una nueva.

¿Y saben cual es el peor de los casos? que tengo trabajando otra historia.

Quiero aclarar: **NO es SuiSaku, es SasuSaku **pero por algo se tiene que empezar. Y por lo sucedido con el es lo que ocasionara toda la trama.

La historia puede leerse muy sosa y superficial pero al pasar los capítulos las actitudes de los personajes darán su cambio de 360°

En fin, espero y les haya gustado.

Michelle Fuera

Gurbae~


	2. Chapter 2

_**TOP SECRET**_

_Disclaimers: Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro con el fin de entretener._

_Aclaración: La historia puede tornarse demasiado superficial para muchas personas. A pesar que la historia se me vino a la cabeza al hablar con unas amigas las cuales, por cierto, tienen cierto parecido a los personaje, la mayoría de las cosas salieron de mi retorcida mente, así que __**cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia**__._

_Contiene: –intento- de Lemmon, lenguaje fuerte y vulgar. Así que si son susceptibles a estas cosas por favor de no leer. _

_Resumen: Sus amigas le enseñaron lo esencial: "La que no es puta no disfruta" pero ahí estaba ella que a pesar de todo solamente se llegaba a preguntar: ¿En qué momento empezaré a disfrutar?_

* * *

_**Puta**_: como equivalente de «prostituta», se debe tan sólo a una contracción vulgar del término original. **Puta para mis amigas: **palabra simple utilizada prácticamente para **TODO**.

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella, dos días después de lo ocurrido con Suigetsu, aún con terrible dolor en las piernas y unos grandes moretes en parte de ellas, los cuales descubrí en el momento que me daba mi ducha rutinaria.

Solamente llegaba a pensar: Nunca en mi vida volvería a fajar en un carro, ¡Malditos moretes! ¿En qué momento me los hice?

Suspiré derrotada, el camino a la escuela con tales dolores era como caminar rumbo al mismísimo infierno.

Resignada observe el frente, por fin la escuela solo estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi.

Solo esperaba no encontrarme a Sui. Fue una gran ayuda el que no se presentara el día anterior a clases, por lo cual no me sentiría incomoda a su lado. Porque si, señores y señoras, Suigetsu se sienta a un lado mío en clase.

Y creo que Dios no escucho mis plegarias al escuchar su estruendosa voz desde la puerta de la clase.

Y creo que fue peor al pisar el salón y ser recibida por un gran abrazo y un casto beso en los labios.

Mi cara de sorpresa seguro fue inmensa y más el ver el rostro igual o incluso mas sorprendidos del resto de nuestros compañeros.

Por que, veámoslo de este modo, a pesar de ir en el mismo salón durante ya casi 3 años, eran contadas la veces que Suigetsu me dirigía la palabra. Y ahora, el tenerlo frente a mí abrazándome y besándome seguro dejo descolocados al resto. Pero si ¡por dios! ¿Qué no se suponía que habíamos quedado como amigos? Vaya mierda.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar al llegar a mi asiento y ser, prácticamente, arrollada por las demás chicas, y todas con la misma pregunta: ¿Son novios?

Suspiré

Me contuve de decirles: No, queridas. No se preocupen, no les he quitado su macho alfa.

Así que solo me dedique a responder:

- No, no somos novios.

Pude ver el rostro relajado de algunas, mientras que muchas otras solamente se dedicaban a enviarme miradas matadoras.

- Entonces, ¿Qué son?

- Somos una especie de….

La voz de mi amiga Ino me silencio, siendo ahora ella la que abordara la comprometedora situación.

- Son amigos con derecho a roce.

Sus rostros ahora reflejaban contrariedad y ¿molestia? ¡Oh, Vamos! Ni que ellos nunca en su vida hayan tenido un amigo con derecho a roce.

- ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? No creí que cayeras en eso, Saku.

Oh si, ahora si que me habían sacado de mis casillas. La que hablo no fue nada más ni nada menos que **Yuki Rakou;** la chica más insoportable y metida del salón de clases. Y bueno, creo que no falta decir que ella no es mas que la "fan numero 1" de Suigetsu. Con su cabello endemoniadamente oscuro que siempre llevaba atado en dos coletas y sus ojos miel.

- Ni yo. Pero bueno, es que hay que ser sinceras Yuki, observe lo feliz que te veías tu haciéndolo con prácticamente todos que quise intentarlo.

Los ojos de Yuki desataban furia, creo que ahora si me había pasado.

Las risas de Ino y Temari no tardaron de escucharse, tan estruendosas como siempre, y con ellas le siguieron varios compañeros que ya no aguantaban la carcajada.

- Basta de juegos. Todos tomen asiento – La voz del maestro de Administración inundo el lugar.

La clase no pudo ser más aburrida que nunca, mientras intentaba de mil maneras el no dormirme en su clase ni de toparme con las miradas que me enviaban tanto Yuki como Suigetsu.

Suspiré nuevamente derrotada. Este día va a ser muy largo.

¿Por qué rayos estoy estudiando Administración? Era lo único que pensaba en este momento mientras estrellaba mi cabeza contra la mesa con un sonoro golpe.

- Ya veo lo mucho que me esta prestando atención, Señorita Haruno. Así que, ¿Por qué no nos dice los diferentes permisos que se requieren para levantar un restaurante?

Oh mierda, Odio la administración…

Creí que no pasaría a mayores lo de la mañana, pero vaya que me equivoco a cada rato. La situación se complico en el horario de descanso, cuando Suigetsu me busco y sorprendió por detrás abrazándome y besándome nuevamente.

Esto se volvía cada vez más incomodo.

Si, Suigetsu es un buen tio, lo admito. Pero no somos absolutamente nada y el acosamiento que recibo de su parte es asfixiante.

La suerte por fin vino de mi lado cuando termino el horario de clases y en donde salí, literalmente, corriendo del aula con Ino y Temari a mis espaldas.

Terminamos yendo a la plaza que se encontraba a unas cuadras de nuestra institución.

Nos sentamos en nuestro típico puesto frente a la pizzería y encargamos.

- No lo puedo creer.- La voz de Ino comenzó la conversación.

- ¿Qué no puedes creer? – Pregunto Temari mientras se retocaba el brillo labial frente a su espejo de mano. No entiendo por que se retoca si vamos a comer…

- Suigetsu. Puede ser todo un buenote y así pero vaya que es empalagoso. – Se dirigió a mí – Y eso que no es tú novio, Saku.

Temari guardo sus cosas en su bolso y recargo sus codos en la mesa con pose despreocupada.

- El problema de todo es que el no entendió la frase "amigos con derecho a roce" y ocuparas explicárselo, Saku.

Caí rendida en mi asiento.

- Que problemático…

Temari rió.

- Diciendo eso me recuerdas a Shikamaru.

Voltee a ver a Ino de manera cómplice y ella me regalo una sonrisa. Como si de no necesitar una palabra nos entendiéramos.

- Estas loca por Shikamaru.

Observamos la reacción de Temari su rostro rápidamente se enrojeció y aparto su mirada de nosotros.

- ¿Qué tonterías están diciendo? – Bufo – Da igual, la pizza esta lisa, iré por ella.

La vimos levantarse de su asiento a tropezones. Era obvio que anda loca por el. Desde el instante mismo que nos contó la historia del magnifico hombre con quien se había acostado la noche anterior y la sonrisa que portaba, pero las cosas se vinieron abajo cuando ese mismo día su hermano menor llego a casa con sus amigos y vaya jugarreta, era el mejor amigo de el.

Ino se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa aun más grande mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

- ¿Cuánto apuestas de que termina con Shikamaru?

- Eso es algo seguro.

Temari regreso con la pizza entre sus manos, poniéndola en la mesa y sentándose en la silla.

Cada quien tomo una rebanada y comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades.

Observe a Temari, aun con la rebanada de Pizza en la boca era hermosa. Nos conocimos al inicio de preparatoria, y aunque nuestro encuentro no se podía decir que fue "perfecto" aun recordamos aquella situación y reímos.

Pues si, aquella tarde no pudo haber sido más épica. El hecho de haber llegado tarde a clase y vaya que iba a dar una buena impresión, y el que no encontrara mi salón asignado, y para acabarla termine perdida por uno de los pasillos. En ese instante lo único que me llamo la atención fue aquel sonido de gemidos que provenía de uno de los salones y me pregunte: ¿Qué clase de materia daban ahí? Y bueno, mi curiosidad me gano haciendo que me acercara a aquel lugar, encontrándome a nada más ni nada menos a una rubia de coletas con cuerpo exuberante teniendo relaciones con quien parecía, a juzgar por sus ropas, un maestro de aquella institución.

En cuanto repararon en mi presencia, no pude hacer más que cerrar la puerta y quedarme a espaldas con mi cara ruborizada y shock.

Al pasar unos minutos y yo seguir en el mismo lugar, observe como la puerta tras de mi era nuevamente abierta, en donde salio aquella rubia y el maestro arreglando sus ropas.

El maestro se dirigió a mí con aquella falsa tos, notando su incomodidad.

- Espero que esto quede entre nosotros, señorita.

- Oh, no se preocupe. No mencionare nada.

Con aquello solo lo observe alejarse del lugar con paso firme, dejándonos atrás.

Mire por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia que seguía arreglándose y retocando su maquillaje.

- Si sigues observándome vas a desgastarme. – Se dirigió hacia mi con una sonrisa y estiro su mano – Soy Sabaku no Temari, un gusto. Lamento que hayas visto lo anterior, olvidamos poner el seguro. Y aquel maestro es Kabuto, ayudante del maestro de Química.

- Un gusto, soy Haruno Sakura, esta bien, así pasa en esos casos. ¿Ayudante del maestro de Química? Eres de los grados superiores, ¿o me equivoco? – estreche mi mano con la suya.

- En realidad estoy en primer grado por segunda vez, tuve que repetir. – Su sonrisa se ensancho. – Bueno, Sakura, ¿a que salón vas?

- 105 E. Estaba buscándolo pero me perdí.

- ¡Eso es genial! Yo igual voy en ese. – una risa escapo de sus labios- Así pasa, yo igual me perdí en mi primer día. Bueno, andando, que de por si vamos muy tarde.

Dende entonces estamos juntas.

Reí sutilmente, deberás que Temari es única.

Dirigí ahora mi mirada en Ino, ella a pesar de traer comida en la boca no dejaba de hablar. Pues claro, no puede durar más de 5 segundos sin decir nada. La forma en que la conocí a ella fue un poco mas "normal" que la razón por la cual empecé a hablar con Temari

A pesar de haber llegado tarde a la primera clase, grande fue mi sorpresa al entrar y encontrarme un caos. Todos los que ahora serian mis compañeros estaban unos sobre otros, metafóricamente. Y el maestro como si nada sentado despreocupadamente sobre su asiento leyendo un libro naranja _"Icha Icha Paradise" _¿Qué ese no es un libro erótico?

Temari ignoro ese hecho y se sentó como si nada en un puesto al lado de la ventana, le seguí sentándome a su lado derecho y detrás de otra rubia con ojos azules.

Me voltee hacia Temari – ¿Eso es todo los días?

- Con Kakashi-sensei si, esto es todos los días. Sus clases son demasiado despreocupadas pero sus exámenes son como un pedazo del infierno.

- ¡Vaya!

La rubia delante de mí se giro, mostrando sus labios con aquel labial rosado enmarcando su sonrisa.

- ¡Hola, soy Ino! Tengo una duda: ¿Tienen FaceBook? – Vaya, ahora si estaba sorprendida, que forma de presentarse.

Temari río por su presentación – Hola, yo soy Temari, y claro que tengo facebook, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no tiene facebook?

Observe a esa tal Ino entregarle un block de notas a Temari para que se apuntara.

¿Seria descortés no hablarle?

- Yo soy Sakura, y también tengo Face*.

Su sonrisa se ensancho, ¿Cómo puede sonreír tanto?

- Mucho gusto, Sakura. No sé por que siento que seremos grandes amigas.

Y en ese momento solo pude pensar: ¡Que tipa tan más rara!

Y tal como había previsto Ino, las tres nos convertimos en algo inseparable. Íbamos juntas a todos lados, y si una faltaba, faltaban todas.

Aun sigo pensando que es rara, pero se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

Terminamos de comer y cada una partió a su casa, con la promesa de volver a vernos mañana en la escuela.

Llegue a mi hogar, y como siempre se encontraba todo en silencio, mi madre trabajaba hasta muy tarde este día.

Bufe.

Agarre mi _laptop _con el fin de entrar a las redes sociales y ver cuales eran las _"nuevas buenas"_ de los chismes.

Fulanito rompió con Fulanita.

Fulanita subió una foto llorando.

La amiga de Fulanita le comento la foto: "De lo que se pierde, pendejo"

Fulanito comento la foto: "No llores, amor"

Fulanita publico un estado: "Si amas algo déjalo ir"

Fulanito dio _like_ al estado.

Fulanita se desconecto.

Fulanito publico un nuevo estado: "¡Esta noche nos vamos de putas!"

Lo mismo de siempre.

Observe la barra de conectados: Ino, Temari, Gaara – el hermano menor de Temari-, No me importa, no me interesa, el guapo del otro día…

Apenas al ponerme como visible un rápido mensaje de Ino me llego. Esta mujer no puede pasar ni un momento sin hablar con nosotras. Reí divertida.

_Ino Yamanaka: ¡Sakuraaa! ¿A qué no adivinas?_

_Sakura Haruno: No, no adivino, ¿Qué pasó? _

_Ino Yamanaka: Vamos, intenta adivinar. Te daré una pista: Mis novios vienen a Tokio. _

_Sakura Haruno: ¿Tus novios? Oh, ¿hablas de "Top Flyer"? _

_Ino Yamanaka: ¡Claro que hablo de ellos! ¡Tenemos que ir a verlos! Consigue Boletos, Saku. _

Top Flyer la banda favorita de Ino y aunque lo niegue en repetidas ocasiones también de Temari.

Un grupo de Rock-Pop demasiado popular en Japón y todo el mundo, y no solo por el hecho de que su música sea "buena" si no por que además los integrantes de ella son: -como Ino diría- Unos hermosos sementales caídos del cielo.

En realidad solamente he escuchado un par de canciones, y lo admito, son buenos, sin embargo, de ahí en más no se nada de ellos, ni sus nombres, como son, nada. Es como si mi mente se desconectara cada que empiezan mis amigas con su habladuría.

_Sakura Haruno: Esta bien, vamos. Yo consigo los boletos. _

_Ino Yamanaka: Eres un amor, ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?_

_Sakura Haruno: Claro que lo sé. ¿Primera Fila? _

_Ino Yamanaka: Si consigues ahí te amare aún más. _

Mi padre trabaja organizando espectáculos, por lo que es sencillo para el darme boletos para 'cualquiera' quien se presente.

En cuanto deje el tema de Top Flyer con Ino, un nuevo recuadro apareció en mi Facebook, alguien acababa de enviarme un Chat.

Observe el nombre varias veces incrédula, tenia meses sin saber nada de él: Sasori Akasuna, un primo de lejano de Temari.

_Sasori Akasuna: Hola, Sakura. El otro día pasé por una pastelería y no pude dejar de pensar en ti y tu antiguo vicio con el pastel de chocolate, ¿Cómo has estado? _

Realmente Sasori era "mi tipo" por así decirlo, nuestra amistad era grandiosa. Si, era, hasta que llego una novia que dijo el típico "Elije: Ella o Yo" y si, ya se han de adivinar que eligió el. Tiene suerte que no sea rencorosa.

_Sakura Haruno: ¡Sasori! Cuanto tiempo, hombre, He estado bien, gracias, ¿y tú?_

_Sasori Akasuna: Perfecto ahora que hablo contigo…_

Y ahí vamos de nuevo.

_Sasori Akasuna: ¿Qué te parece si salimos? _

_Sakura Haruno: Me encantaría, ¿A dónde iríamos? _

_Sasori Akasuna: Mi casa, probamos el nuevo GTAV, ¿Te parece? _

Y en ese momento supe que no solamente íbamos a jugar videojuegos, y aún así acepte.

_Sakura Haruno: ¡Genial! ¿Este jueves puedes?_

_Sasori Akasuna: Para ti puedo todos los días y a todas horas _

Genial, simplemente Genial.

Y las palabras de Ino resonaron en mi cabeza: _"La que no es puta no disfruta"_

Pues es hora de disfrutar.

_Sakura Haruno: ¿Todos los día y a todas horas? ¿Te das cuenta de la connotación sexual que da ha entender? _

_Sasori Akasuna: Claro, ¿Por qué crees que lo digo? _

Sonrío socarrona. El se va a lo directo.

_Sakura Haruno: Esperaré con ansias a que llegue el jueves._

_Sasori Akasuna: No más que yo. _

Despidiéndome cierro sesión.

Hablar nuevamente con Sasori me remonto a los viejos tiempos, aquellos donde los coqueteos entre nosotros eran sutiles y como si de oxigeno se tratara.

Un juego, eso es para nosotros, un simple juego.

¡Esperen!

A ver, rebobinemos, ¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer?

Mierda, si, acabo de quedar con Sasori para una tarde comprometedora de "juego", maldita sea, solo espero no llenarme de moretes.

Joder, Sakura, eres tan puta.

Aún así espero con ansias a que el Jueves llegué.

* * *

_Hola, aquí yo de nuevo. Lo sé aún tengo que actualizar las otras historias, lo haré, lo juro. _

_Bueno, quiero agradecer aquellas personas que pusieron la historia en Alertas/Favoritos y así, Muchas Gracias. _

_Sigue sin aparecer Sasuke, pero de como van las cosas espero ya no tardar tanto en integrarlo en ella. _

_Repito: Espero y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, gramática y todo. Espero ir mejorando en un futuro próximo__. _

Michelle Fuera

Paz.


End file.
